1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form various images, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium storing program for the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique for displaying a plenty of information on one operation screen, a menu is displayed in a hierarchical structure, for instance. When a button image in a display screen at a certain level of the hierarchical structure is selected, the display screen that is being currently displayed is changed to a display screen at a level next to the above-indicated certain level. In the display screen at the next level, a plurality of different button images are displayed.